Tsukasa & Tsukushi
by CaPe
Summary: HYD Version of Romeo and Juliet
1. P R O L O G U E

Tsukasa and Tsukushi Adapted from Romeo and Juliet  
  
Author's Note: Hi. . . if love Romeo and Juliet you will love this too. It's in play form. This is CaPe's first time writing such serious stuff! Reviews Please!  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Starring:  
  
Doumyoji Tsukasa as Romeo  
  
Makino Tsukushi as Juliet  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Mimasaka as Mercutio  
  
Rui as Benvolio  
  
Soujirou as Tybalt  
  
Shigeru as Nurse  
  
Hanamichi (slam dunk) as Friar Lawrence  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Sendoh Akira as Prince  
  
Doumyoji Kaede as Lady Montague  
  
Doumyoji Kumo (OC) as Lord Montague  
  
Makino Anzai (OC) as Lord Capulet  
  
Makino Miyuki (OC) as Lady Capulet  
  
**************************************************************************** ** 


	2. T & T ACT ONE SCENE ONE

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I should be writing this. Well I'll base on your reviews to tell me if I should write this Fan Fic! By the way, it is written in play form and just try to imagine that you are watching the stage from the seats.  
  
ACT 1 SCENE 1  
  
*Tokyo, a public place, enter two servants of the Makino*  
  
Servant 1: I will not bear insults from the Doumyoji's  
  
Servant 2: Of course we won't  
  
Servant 1: If the Doumyoji's dare insult us we'll draw our weapon.  
  
Servant 2: Obviously. I can't stand the Doumyoji's. I'll fight with them if they dare insult us  
  
Servant 1: Of course. The quarrel is between our masters and us, their servants. Look, the dogs from the Doumyoji has come.  
  
*Enters Rui from the right side while Soujirou enters from the left*  
  
Servant 1: Here comes one of my Master.  
  
Soujirou : What do we have here? A dog from the Doumyoji's? *Rui stared at Soujirou, remaining calm* Rui, you are a dog. Look at you. If I were you I would not bear insults. Come on fight! *Soujirou draw out his sword*  
  
Rui : I would not fight. It's against the Law to fight and I would not harm innocent people unlike you.  
  
Soujirou : Rui, don't make me laugh. What, drawn and talk of peace? I hate the word the word, just as I hate hell, all Doumyoji and you! I fight all cowards!  
  
*They fight*  
  
*enter Makino Anzai and Makino Miyuki*  
  
Anzai : What's this? A fight? Great! Fetch me my long sword  
  
Miyuki : Anzai, you are too old to fight!  
  
Anzai : Fetch me my long sword! My sworn enemy has come to spite me!  
  
*Enter Doumyoji Kumo and Doumyoji Kaede*  
  
Kumo : It's Anzai. I must fight him! Let me go Kaede  
  
Kaede : No. You are old and besides, you should know jolly well that you should never look for your Foe.  
  
*Enter Sendoh Akira, the Prince*  
  
Sendoh : STOP YOUR FIGHT! The Doumyoji's and Makino's! Your old feud has  
  
thrice disturbed our peaceful streets. I warn you for the last time. if you ever disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace! Now Leave!  
  
*Exits all except Doumyoji Kumo, kaede and Rui*  
  
Kaede : Rui, where is Tsukasa? Have you seen him? I was so glad that he was not here at this fight.  
  
Rui : Yes Madam, I did see him. He was walking in at the City side. I walked towards him and Realised that he was lovesick. I saw him days before too. He was crying and signing away And I did all I could to cheer him but I failed to add smiles on his face. Then he went to his Room and locked himself inside. He drew his curtains and stayed there from morning to night. My noble uncle, do you know what's the cause of it?  
  
Kumo : No.  
  
Rui : My friends and I had tried giving him advises on love. We told him not to take it so seriously But he would not listen. If only we know what's the cause of his sorrow, we would surely give Him cure.  
  
*Enters Tsukasa*  
  
Rui : Here comes Tsukasa. Please leave for I know he would not say anything about his sorrows in your presence.  
  
Kumo : I would be very happy to stay away if you could learnt what is grieving my dear son Tsukasa.  
  
*Exits Kumo and Kaede*  
  
Rui : Good morning Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa : Is it still early?  
  
Rui : It's 9 am now.  
  
Tsukasa : Sad hours seem long. Were you talking to my father?  
  
Rui : Yes. Now what has happen that make your day seem so long?  
  
Tsukasa : I'm out of love.  
  
Rui : Out of love? Is that all? Oh Tsukasa, let it go. I'm sure you'll find better girls?  
  
Tsukasa : Better girls? Who would be better than my only love, Sakurako? Oh, I'm feeling down. Oh, I wonder why did she reject my love? Oh why? I was gentle towards her, I told her how I felt and yet she rejected me coldly. Oh why? My first love rejected me without even going on a date with me. Why oh why? Oh, oh, oh.  
  
Rui : Tsukasa, why don't we go to a party tonight and have fun? I'm sure you will forget her.  
  
Tsukasa : Oh Rui, you go alone and have fun. I'm too tired to have fun. Just let me be. I feel better signing Away. Leave me here alone, oh leave me.  
  
Rui : Come on Tsukasa, you are not giving up fun just for Sakurako. Come to your senses, Sakurako Is not beautiful at all. I don't even know why you like her. I swear if you were to compare her to Any other girls, you'll find her a crow.  
  
Tsukasa : You know nothing about love. You know nothing about how I feel. I love Sakurako, with all my Heart and soul. I shan't talk to you anymore. I'll go to Hanamichi the monk for his advice. For You cannot give me good ones *exits Tsukasa followed by Rui*  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
End of Act 1 scene 1 


End file.
